justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Avatars/@comment-27642667-20151026155854
All avatars avaible on 7th Gen consoles for JD2016 (this means that the avatars that not appear on this list are JDU/JDNOW exclusives) : JD1 : DARE, Who Let The Dogs Out, I Get Around (just 3, f**k Ubisoft) JD2 : Song 2 C2 and C3, Come On Eileen P2, Cosmic Girl, Katti Kalandal P1 and 2, Monster Mash, Professor Pumplestickle P1 and 2, Pump Up The Volume, Rasputin, Rockafeller Shank, Should I Stay Or Should I Go, Sway Male Player, Sympathy For The Devil, Toxic, When I Grop Up, Nine In The Afternoon dog, Dagomba, Funkytown, Viva Las Vegas, Crazy Christmas. JD3 : Da Funk P1 and 2, Apache, This Is Halloween P2, 3 and 4, I Don't Feel Like Dancin', Marcia Baila, Night Boat To Cairo P2, What You Waiting For, Spectronizer P3, Dynamite P1 (NEW), Somethin' Stupid P2, Hey Boy Hey Girl, Video Killed The Radio Star, Land Of 1000 Dances. JD4 : Funhouse, Gangnam Style P1, P2 C1 (The normal and DLC are both avaible), PS C2 and P2 C3, Wild Wild West P1 and P4, Beware Of The Boys P4 if i'm not wrong :/, The Final Countdown P1, Can't Take My Eyes Off You Alternate, Diggin' In The Dirt, Disturbia, Oops! I Did It Again Red dancer, Brand New Start, Livin' La Vida Loca, Love You Like A Love Song, Mr.Saxobeat, Rock Lobster P1 and 2, Rock And Roll (Will Take U 2 Da Mountain), Time Warp i don't remember which players lel, Crazy Little Thing, Istanbul P1 and 3, You Make Me Feel, You're the 1st, the 9835283752983752893752835th My Everything P1 if i'm not wrong :/, Die Young P2, We R Who We R, One Thing P1, Beauty And A Beat. JD2014 : Timber P1 and 2, C'mon P1 and 2, Wake Me Up, YMCA P1, Can't Hold Us, Just A Gigolo P1 and 2, Moskau P1, Pound The Alarm P3 and Extreme, #thatPOWER P2, P4 (NEW), Extreme, and On-Stage, Turn Up The Love P1, Dancando, Danse, Limbo P1, Feel This Moment, Get Lucky P2, Waking Up In Vegas, It's You, Applause Classic and Alternate, Miss Understood, Rich Girl, I Kissed A Girl, I Will Survive, She Wolf, Where Have You Been, Starships, Aquarius P1 if i'm not wrong :/, Blame It On The Boogie P3, Careless Whisperer P1, Nitro Bot P1 and 2, What About Love, American Girl, One Way Or Another, Sexy And I Know It, Can't Get Enough, Just Dance Sweat, Rock And Roll, The World Is Ours, In The Summertime Pineapple. JD2015 : Summer, Walk This Way P2 and Old School, Problem, Maps, Epic Sirtaki P1, Kiss Kiss, It's My Birthday P3, Birthday, Best Song Ever P4 if i'm not wrong :/,Bang Bang Emo dancer lel, Bad Romance P2, Official choreo, Never Can Say Goodbye, Love Me Again, Built For This, Happy, You Spin Me Round, Fatima, I Luh Ya Papi, Don't Worry Be Happy P1, Papaoutai P1, Tetris Cyan dancer lel, Mahna Mahna P2 (NEW), The Fox P2 and Campfire P1, Black Widow, Speedy Gonzales P2, Dark Horse P2, Holding Out For A Hero, Get Low P1, I Love It Guard, Only You P1, 4x4 P4, Love Is All P2, Let It Go Snoflake, Diamonds Diamond. JD2016 : All except SMILE and Cheerleader Unknown : A man with fair hair, and a brown safari outfit, A man with afro hair and a grey bow tie. Others : Rayman, Globox, Teensie, Barbara, Raving Ravid obviously lel, Medal for competing on 6 tournaments.